


Hitting the books

by pairatime



Series: Hitting [2]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Friendship, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Ryan and Luke get to know each other a bit more as they study together.Luke's still getting used to realizing he likes guys.A Ward family secret comes out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Luke isn't in The Perfect Couple nor the Homecoming but I wanted to do something before heading into The Secret so this story will bridge The Heights through The Secret. Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed.

“What the hell are you doing in an AP senior lit class if you’ve never read any Shakespeare?” Luke asked as he looked at Ryan and blinked, clearly stunned by the statement.

“I’ve seen _Romeo and Juliet_ , or part of it at least,” Ryan offered with a shrug.

“Which means you’ve seen the balcony scene and maybe the end where they both die?” Luke asked, shaking his head as he leaned back as much as the library’s wooden chair would let him.

“Wait, they die?” Ryan asked with a frown.

“Fuck, what was Doctor Kim thinking? It’s an AP course for seniors,” Luke repeated, running a hand through his hair.

“She told Kirsten it would be hard and I’d be behind but that placement test,” Ryan shrugged again.

“Okay look, there is no way you’re going to be able to do years of reading to catch up as well as all the new reading and really you don’t need to but some authors you’ll need to. I know _Othello_ up after Christmas and Mr. Hurst is going to compare it to Shakespeare’s other stuff,” Luke explained as he looked over the syllabus for the class.

“Ah Luke? There are like five books by him. I’m not going to have time to read that much, not and keep up with my other classes,” Ryan pointed out as he looked over at his pile of other homework.

“Yeah,” Luke commented before thinking for a moment, “I can loan you my copy of his complete works, after each _play_ it breaks down the plot and theme of each one, just do the five on the list. It won’t be as good but it will be faster. Now what about _David Copperfield_? It was on the summer reading and we’re starting it next week?” Luke asked

“The magician?” Ryan asked confused as he looked down at his reading list, “Wait you mean Dickens…I know I’ve watched _A Christmas Carol._ ” he confirmed.

“Well it’s a start,” Luke agreed before letting out a sigh, “Look I know you have a lot of other stuff but you have got to read it along with Don Quixote and The Kite Runner asap. We’re coving all three before winter break,” Luke explained as he marked them on Ryan’s reading list.

“How are-they expect everyone to read three books in less than five weeks?” Ryan asked, falling back and letting his head hang off the back of his chair.

“No. they expected you to have read them over the summer and just be reviewing your notes,” Luke explained with a grin, “I’ll share my notes, but without at least skimming the books yourself I’m not sure how helpful they’ll be,” he confessed.

“Thanks man, without-thanks,” Ryan repeated again, taking the reading list and sliding it into his folder, “there is no way I wouldn’t flunk out without your help.”

“No problem man, it’s what teammates and friends do,” Luke answered back, his voice hesitant on the last couple of words.”

“Speaking of teammates what do I need to do to be ready for the Sunday study session?” Ryan asked as he pulled out his math workbook.

“Mostly just show up knowing what you need help with or need to work on. We tend to break up into groups based on what anyone needs help with. We always have a math and science group. Other stuff is random. You will be a hit with the math group,” Luke explained as he watched Ryan whipping through his math work.

“Math, math is easy. I wish the rest of school was this straight forward,” Ryan complained.

“See, you can keep your math and give me a lit course any day,” Luke rebutted as he shook his head. “So the study session is at Henry’s place this week. I’ll pick you up at 9?” he offered.

“You don’t have to. I mean I can just use my bike,” Ryan suggested, working on the last handful of math problems.

“No, it’s cool. I wanted the time to talk to you about,” Luke paused to glace around the library-no one was paying them any attention, “some guy stuff and rather not have anyone else around when we talk,” he explained quietly.

“Okay, I’ll be ready at nine,” Ryan said, putting his math book away as he looked at the clock, “I need to get to science, see you at the game.”

“We’re going to take those Cobra’s down. Maybe you’ll even get some play time,” Luke said hopefully.

“I’m suspended for two games for tackling you remember?” Ryan reminded Luke with an apologetic smile.

“Damn, was that really this week?” Luke said amused as he started packing up his things. “Well, we will be playing way more than two games so we’ll get you on the field this season. Later bro,” he finished with a wave as he took headed off.

Waving back Ryan headed off toward his own class.

***

“I don’t understand this, why are you doing this. I mean choosing to spend time with them. They force you to spend hours with them every day and then all this extra? Wasn’t the game enough? You didn’t even get to play and now they want you to spend your Sunday with them?” Seth complained as he watched Ryan pack his school bag.

“It’s a study session. And I need to study,” Ryan told Seth while checking to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind.

“But it’s Sunday, who studies on Sunday. And you know man I can study with you. Together we can master any course, just hit me with it,” Seth offered, opening his arms wide and motioning for Ryan to go at him.

“Carolingian Empire, collective works of Shakespeare, laws of thermodynamics and Sine, Cosine and Tangent. Still want to help?” Ryan asked, looking up at Seth.

“Ah, well…I know Shakespeare and thermodynamics pretty well,” Seth answered, less eager than before.

“Just let him go. Ryan is making friends and getting out more. Those are good things. You should do the same,” Kirsten said as she stood in one of the pool house’s doorways “And Luke’s here to pick you up,” she added for Ryan before she turned back toward the main house.

“Wait, Luke? Luke will be there? And he’s driving you?” Seth said in shock.

“He’s the captain of the team and the lead forward. Basically anything I do with the team will include him Seth. Which you should have known when you suggested the soccer team to start with,” Ryan said slinging his backpack over his shoulder to join Kirsten in heading toward the main house, leaving a sputtering Seth behind.

“Hey,” Luke said a couple minutes later when Ryan jumped into Luke’s truck.

“Hey,” Ryan said in return while he bucked his belt.

After pulling away from the Cul-de-sac the truck was quite for a few blocks, twice Luke started to speak before stopping himself. It wasn’t until they were idling at the light that he finally spoke, “How would you know a guy’s interested. I mean how did you know I’d enjoy kissing you back?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow and just looked at Luke for a moment, “You kissed me. When a guy does that its’ a good sign they aren’t straight,” he answered dryly.

Luke nodded, “Okay, I made the first move between us but you’ve done stuff with other guys right?” he asked, going on when Ryan nodded, “Did they always make the first move? How would they know?” he questioned.

After a few minutes of silence Ryan responded, “I made the first move a few times. Sometimes I knew the other guy was into it because a friend told me or sometimes I would see the guy watching me and just knew it wasn’t casual. I never really thought about it. But I also wasn’t always right. I got swung at a few times because I miss read the guy,” Ryan explained.

“So gaydar isn’t a thing? We don’t just know? Fuck,” Luke exclaimed, hitting his steering wheel. “When I kissed you-I could have fucked everything.”

Shrugging Ryan didn’t have much to stay to that.

“Are there any other-are we it at Harbor?” Luke asked as he slowed, turning down a broad street and into another Cul-de-sac with a half a dozen homes, one with decent number of cars and trucks parks in its driveway and alone the curb near it. “I keep telling them we need to carpool more but do they listen,” he commented as he shook his head.

“You’re the only one I know for sure,” Ryan said as he unbuckled and waited for Luke to park the truck.

“For sure?” Luke gave Ryan a look while he killed the engine, “So you suspect some others?”

“Some of the looks I get might be because I’m a new kid, and from Chino, but I don’t think so,” Ryan said as they climbed out.

“Anyone on the team?” Luke asked when shook his head, “Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know. I’ve known half of them most of my life. I don’t think I’m ready to see them-this is all too weird,” he rambled, grabbing his backpack from the bed and slinging it backpack over his shoulder.

Ryan chuckled lightly, giving Luke a light smile as they headed up the walkway.


	2. Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So when I sat down to write this part I realize something, The Heights takes place at the start of the school year, early-mid September, and The Homecoming- two episodes late- takes place on Thanksgiving. Near the end of November which means the two plus months between is covered by a single episode The Perfect Couple. Hitting the Books might be longer than I expected
> 
> Also work will be a bit busy for the next week or two and then I start my Master's program so the pace of my writing will slow for a bit but I do want to keep writing.

“Are you sure I’m doing it right?” Mike asked as he held up his math homework for Ryan to check.

Ryan was quite for a few minutes as he looked over the sheet before he nodded, “yeah you’re doing it right but you dropped the negative half through question eight,” he explained, handing the sheet back.

“Damn,” Mike said as he took it back and looked at question eight.

“And you totally the opposite problem dude,” Luke said as he flipped closed a group of stapled papers and handed them back to Ryan, “You shouldn’t use double negatives as often as you are. And sometimes I’m not sure you’re meaning to so I marked what you are saying and you can decide if that’s what you wanted to say. But really your claim and evidence is solid it’s just what you are saying that isn’t as clear as it needs to be.”

“I didn’t use that many,” Ryan claimed as he glanced at his paper, covered in notes. “Wow,” he as he sat down and pulled out his own pen to start adding his own notes.

“Luke, I need you to check my paper and I think Chip has a couple of those science notes you needed,” Henry said as he held out both a notebook and a pair of stapled papers toward Luke.

“Thanks Mr. Cooper all but said that lab project would _be_ the test next week,” Luke said gratefully as he took both items and started reading the essay.

“Hey Ryan, Mike, you two have your thermodynamics workbooks from Ms. Forsyth? I’ll check it over for you. It’s due next week right?” Harrison asked as he walked toward the two, taking the workbooks they held up while dropping off a pair of multi page packet in from of them. “It’s rough but I need to know what you think of the story, don’t worry about grammar or mechanics. I just need to know if it’s interesting or boring or whatever,” he told them before plopping on the floor and opening both their workbooks and going through them.

“Got it,” Mike said as both he and Ryan picked up their packets and started reading.

Glancing up from the story Ryan let his gaze wonder over the group packed into Chip’s dining and living room. Everyone with papers, workbooks, textbooks or worksheets busy helping each other out while talking and just enjoying each other’s company. He let himself smile before turning back toward Harrison’s short story.

***

“So it’s been three weeks man. The study sessions helping you out?” Luke asked Ryan as they both climbed into his truck.

Ryan just watched out the window for a few moments before nodding, “Yeah. Yeah it is,” he agreed.

“Good. We can’t have you missing your first game because of your grades. It fucking sucked your first week off suspension was a bye week,” Luke complained as he pulled into the main streets of New Port.

“It will be good to get some time on the field,” Ryan agreed as he watched the city pass by them, frowning when he realized where they were, “Luke? We taking the long way around?” he asked as he turned towards Luke.

Drumming on the steering wheel for a couple beats Luke didn’t answer the question directly. “I found a guy club in LA that’s for minors, well up to 21 really-which means they don’t serve alcohol which fucking blows but,” Luke shrugged, his eyes never leaving the road before them.

Smiling and nodding Ryan got it, “When we going?” he asked.

“It’ll take forever to get there and with practice and the Cohen’s caring when you are home…it has to be a weekend, Saturday so we don’t miss any study session but there are so many damn parties,” Luke blew out a breathe in frustration. “In three weeks. Just before thanksgiving. That Saturday is free for me,” Luke turned toward Ryan warily, “free for you too?” he asked.

Ryan smiled and nodded, “My social calendar gets really full but I’ll try,” he grinned, “I’m there he added as he gave Luke’s shoulder a light shove.

Luke smile was blinded as he playfully pushed back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Atwood, Rynders, Nguyen, bring it in,” Coach yelled moments after ordering the team into the locker room to clean up and change after their practice.

Crossing his arms he studies all three young men standing in front of him for a moment before speaking. “All three of you have been working hard and I like what I’m seeing. I’m putting you all in the game tomorrow. Ten minutes just before halftime and maybe a little after. Give the other guys a rest and let me see more of you can do. Atwood, this will be your first game. Think you’re ready?” the Coach asked, turning toward Ryan.

Straightening his back and nodding Ryan answered, “I’m ready coach.”

“Good Atwood, see that you are. Now Rynders, last time you didn’t need to block anything but King says you can if we need it so I’m putting you in at halftime and not pulling you out unless you want out. Maybe we’ll see you in action, maybe we won’t but you’ll have the change. Got it,” Coach directed at the new goalie.

“I’ll stop anything that comes my way,” Mike Rynders answered with a grin.

“Good, now Nguyen. I’ve seen some good foot work, think you can keep it up under presser because this time I’m pulling Tate out when I put you in so he won’t be there to back you up. Think you can handle that?” Coach asked the rookie defender.

“I handled it last game. I’ll handle it now Coach,” Todd Nguyen said firmly.

“Good. If there are no questions hit the showers, clean up and make sure you’re well rested for tomorrow,” Coach ordered then watched as the three jogged off to the locker room.

Once in the locker room Ryan headed straight toward Luke’s locker where he saw his captain pulling off his shirt while chatting with a few of their other teammates, “Hey Luke. Coach says he’s putting me in ten minutes tomorrow,” he said as he approached.

Luke grinned and high fived Ryan, “awesome dude.” He said as some of the other guys around them also high fived and congratulated Ryan. “Do you know if the Cohen’s going to be able to make it?”

Ryan paused for a moment before shrugging, “I’m not sure. I should probably let them know I’m playing and find out,” Ryan said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“I’ll give you a lift and we’ll find out. I can check out your final edits on your lit paper too,” Luke suggested as he finished stripping for his shower.

“And I can check your math project?” Ryan inquired with a smirk, “Meet you out front,” he said before heading off toward his own locker to clean up and change.

Twenty minutes later the two were in Luke’s truck making their way across Newport when Luke made a detour toward the pier, “Mind of we stop for a bite? I’m starving,” Luke asked even as he pulled into the parking lot.

“Ah, if I said no?” Ryan questioned as looked between Luke and the drive through line Luke was pulling into.

“Asked a bit late,” Luke said with a shrug before leading out the window and placing his order, “What do you want?” he asked, turning toward Ryan who just shook his head. Rolling his eyes Luke doubled his order before driving forward.

“Luke,” Ryan started to stay until Luke cut him off.

“Whatever man, oh and I wanted to ask, have you ever been to a club, gay kind of one?” Luke asked quickly, “I mean do they have a dress code? I seen some stuff on the net,” he finished as he parked in front of the window.

Ryan was silent for a couple minutes before giving an answer, “All the clubs I’ve been to always look the same, and a lot like the after parties you guys have here.”

“Okay good, that makes it easier. I was worried I’d have to wear leather or drag or some shit,” Luke said clearly relieved as they waited.

“I don’t know,” Ryan begin as he slowly looked Luke up and down, “you might look good in leather, and I could always let you borrow my wrist cuff,” he added holding up his leather wrapped wrist.

“That’s because I look good in everything. Even just a cuff,” Luke answered back with an easy grin, “want to park by the beach and eat before heading to the Cohen’s?” he asked when he spots someone coming toward them with their order.

“Sure,” Ryan agrees as he takes the drink carrier and bag that Luke passes toward him.

“Good, I know just the place,” Luke said while paying. A few minutes later the pair was sitting on a picnic table over looking a sandy beach and the ocean beyond.

“How many clubs have you been too?” Ryan asked before taking a bite of the sandwich Luke had handed him.

Finishing is own bite Luke paused for a moment before shaking his head, “Dude I have no idea. I’ve been hitting them since I was 15-no 14? I’m not sure. Half the birthdays I’ve been to in the last few years were held at clubs and Europe doesn’t care about age as much. Plus I’ve always been big for my age,” He said with a shrug. “You?” he asked.

“Trey snuck me into a few; mostly they wouldn’t let me in. I don’t look old enough and the fakes he got me were never that good,” Ryan explained between bites.

“And Trey is? Boyfriend back in Chino?” Luke asked setting his sandwich down as he looked over at Ryan. 

A laugh turned into a cough as Ryan tried not to choke on his sandwich while he shook his head at question.

“Ryan?” Luke said a little worried as he slapped Ryan on the back a couple of times until Ryan seemed to settle down.

“I’m good,” Ryan said first as he cleared his throat. “Sorry, just. Trey’s my brother and the idea of him being-he’s straight, very straight,” he said amused.

“Okay cool. So no gay clubs with him then. With anyone else?” Luke asked as he picked his sandwich back up.

“No,” Ryan shook his had, “no gay clubs. Most of the guys I’ve been with where my age so we couldn’t really get in and even if we could. I don’t think they’d want to. It was just about getting off for most of them you know,” Ryan explained, “was for me too really. I’ve never really dated before, guys or girls. Everything with Marissa is very different,” he remarked off hand before turning toward Luke apologetically, “sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“No, no it’s cool. She,” Luke let out a breath, “she made the right choice. She wants, needs, someone she can trust. I can’t be that for her, not after what I did. You can be that someone, Ryan. I mean you can turn down no strings sex when it’s laying on your bed,” Luke reminded him.

“Okay about that. I have something I have to ask. I was talking to Seth and he’s said he’s never done anything but he’s almost 16. Most guys back in Chino don’t make it that long. Is Newport that different?” Ryan asked Luke confused.

“Dude, the O.C. isn’t different, it him. Man, if Cohen said he had had sex I’d swear he was lying,” Luke answered with a laugh, “I don’t think I’d even seem him at a party until the night of the fashion show with you. The guy is just a dweeb and loser-ow,” Luke exclaimed when Ryan punched him not so lightly in the arm.

“Seth’s my friend, watch what you call him Luke,” Ryan made clear as he glared down the other teen.

Smirking and shaking his head Luke agreed, “fine whatever, he’s a loner, that better?” he joked, laughing when Ryan just sighed, “he is. He’s on the outside of everything and proud of it. I have no idea how he has two girls wanting him now. And someone as smoking as Summer? I’d tap that,” Luke went on to say.

“Yeah, no idea how that happened either. He’s just not my type at all but I guess he’s theirs,” Ryan agreed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“You have a type hu? Maybe a little blond?” Luke grinned as wiggled his eye brows.

Ryan just shook his head and chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

“SCOREEE…” Luke’s twin brothers yelled as they ran at him once the game broke up.

Grinning Luke knelt down and intercepted them in a big hug, laughing as Eric complained about his sweaty uniform.

“I just finished a game, what’d you expect,” Luke said as he released them.

“Not just a game but a game where you made the winning goals,” Brad said as he smiled up at his big brother.

“Yeah, both of them,” Eric said then started frowning, “and you would have made more but they took you out and put that other guy in during the middle. They should have left you in the whole time,” he complained as he hugged Luke’s leg.

“Ryan needs to practice during a game if he’s going to become a good forward, and I needed some rest. It can be a long game,” Luke explained with a smile as he ruffled Eric’s blond hair.

“But you’re the forward, why do they need him,” Brad asked his brother just as their parents reached the group.

“Because next year he won’t be here to play for them and part of being a team is making sure they can win even after you leave. Luke wants the new guy to perform as well as he does,” Carson explained to his youngest two before high fiving his eldest, “Well done Luke, you did us proud.”

“Thanks dad,” Luke grinned back, “Any chance it means I could borrow of Porsche when I hit LA next?” he asked hopefully.

“We’ll see,” Meredith answered back for her husband, “You have a math test next week right? If you do well then it might happen,” she advised her son.

“I also have a paper due, can’t we use that instead?” Luke asked, far less hopeful.

“No, I think your mother have the right idea with the math test,” Carson said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

“Then I’m definitely going to need to talk with Ryan, set up more study time,” Luke said with a sigh.

“Ryan? Isn’t that the new forward?” Carson asked before rolling his eyes, “Here comes Robert again, I’ll cut him off, no reason we all need to hear his complaints, again,” Carson said, clearly annoyed as he broke off from his family toward another group heading their way.

“Since we have the extra time why don’t you introduce this Ryan who’s going to help you with your math,” Meredith suggested as she shook her head slightly at where Robert was talking to a bored looking Carson.

“Sure, the Cohen are right there,” Luke said pointing to where Ryan and the Cohens were talking with Coach Church.

“Do we have to,” Eric complained as he glanced at the mostly empty field which was still brightly lit up.

“Yeah, can we go play with them?” Brad echoed as he pointed to a handful of other kids around their age running around under the lights.

Smiling at them Meredith nodded, “Oh alright, but stay on the field until Luke or your father calls for you, and you better not be hard of hearing when they do,” she added giving them each a look before shooing them off.

“There are some days I kind of wish I’d had a twin,” Luke commented as he watched them run off together before turning toward his mom, grinning wide, “But then I remember being the oldest is way cooler.”

“Two sets of Ward twins. The world isn’t ready for that,” Meredith said as she smiled back, “Now the Cohen you said? Their son is Seth isn’t it?” she checked.

“Seth Cohen yeah, Ryan’s not a Cohen but he lives with them,” Luke partly explained as they started walking toward the Cohen.

“Living with-you mean they boy from Chino? That’s the Ryan who’s been helping you with your math?” Meredith asked, stopping short to look at her son. “I heard from Julie that he was responsible for what happened to Marissa. And he’s dating her now instead of you. No to mention the fire-” she added darkly.

“Mom,” Luke said as he turned to face her, taking a breath before going on, “All those had just as much if not more to do with me than him. I messed things up with Marissa all on my own. That’s he’s with her now…I’m past that; I’ve made sure the team is past it too. Do I need to make sure my family’s lets it go as well?” he asked bluntly.

Meredith didn’t say anything for a long moment as she studied her son, “What’s between you two and Marissa I couldn’t care less. You can do better than a Cooper anyways, especially after her father-however you were in jail Luke,” Meredith reminded Luke.

“Yeah, because I did something stupid and almost got him killed. Both the arson and the assault charges were dropped,” Luke pointed out.

“Fine, fine,” Meredith conceded at last before she started walking forward again.

Luke let out a sigh before doing the same, shoulder tapping Ryan as they reached the Cohen family who were walking away from the Coach who had started talking to another family.

“Hey man, did you see my play? I almost scored twice,” Ryan said as he turned toward Luke, “You need to show me how you managed to get the ball past the goalie,” he added.

“Dude, next practice I have a feeling forwards and goalies will be teaming up. Don’t worry about it,” Luke answered with a grin.

“Great job tonight Luke. You really put away those goals, didn’t he Meredith,” Kirsten said as she greeted Luke’s mother.

“Luke has always had great athletic skills. Carson and I are very proud,” Meredith said as she smiled at her son.

“Where is Carson? He couldn’t make it?” Sandy asked as he looked around for him.

“No dad made it. He’s just dealing with the client from hell,” Luke joked as he looked toward where Carson had been but couldn’t see him any longer.

“Luke, we don’t talk about people that way,” Meredith said as she smiled apologetically, “but he is dealing with a client. One who doesn’t seem to understand that Carson doesn’t have control over what shade of red the factory uses. He even offered to have it repainted but for some reason that’s not good enough,” she finished with a sigh.

“Tell me about it. I’ve had more than one buyer who doesn’t understand that the house is already build and so no I can’t make the rooms different sizes,” Kirsten ranted as well, shaking her head.

“Yes well. You and Carson should compare notes some times,” Meredith suggested before going on, “But enough of that. I hear that Ryan has been helping Luke with his math,” she said, turning her gaze toward Ryan.

Ryan smiled back a little, glazing toward the Luke and the Cohens before answering, “I’ve been helping a few of the guys at the weekly study sessions. Luke is really helping me with AP lit,” he finished giving Luke a nod.

“Luke does have a gift for understand the words of others,” Meredith said with another smile, “Sadly numbers are not as kind to him.”

“Ryan seems to be the other way around. Give him anything math related and he’d got it in the bag but try and talk poetry with him and nothing,” Sandy said nodding in return.

“Which makes it great that they can work together. Getting on the team and studying with them had really helped Ryan adjust to Harbor and Newport. Don’t you think Kirsten?” Sandy asked his wife.

“Well he hasn’t gotten in trouble since that accident during the first week so that is progress,” Kirsten agreed.

“Come on mom, that was totally not his fault. Team sports are always risky,” Seth said, speaking up for the first time.

“Lets not talk about that now?” Ryan suggested as he glared at Seth who seemed to realize who was stand right next to Ryan.

“Accident? With the team? Was he involved with the accident that hurt your ankle,” Meredith asked as she looked between her son and Ryan.

“I ankle is just fine and shouldn’t we be going? I think dad’s done talking to that guy and the twins are going to want dinner soon and you know how they are,” Luke said with a forced grin as he tried to usher his mother away.

Meredith watched her son a moment longer before nodding and looking toward the Cohens, “Well it’s been nice talking again. We’ll have to arrange a lunch again some time seeing how my son and your…Ryan, are working together so much,” she suggested to Kirsten.

“That sounds lovely. I’ll call you,” Kirsten agreed, amusement clear in her tone.

“Cool if I drop by tomorrow for some extra math help and stuff Ryan,” Luke said over his shoulder as he looked back at Ryan.

“Sure,” Ryan answered then watched until Luke has his mother far enough away she wouldn’t over hear anything. Once she was he turned toward Seth and glared, “Seth.”

“I assumed she knew?” Seth shrugged sheepishly.

***

“Good morning Luke, coffee?” Kirsten offered as she closed the front door and lead Luke through to the kitchen where Ryan and Seth had already covered the table with books and papers.

“Sure, that would be great Mrs. Cohen,” Luke answered politely as he headed toward the table, “You two look like you’ve been at it for awhile?” he asked the two.

“Yeah, well there wasn’t any reason not to get a start on it first thing in the morning. You know just got right at it and get’er done. That way it leave the rest of the day open for other more fun actives and let you go back to your normal Saturday, sailing, reading comics but those are me things you probably have your own thing, like terrorizing freshmen who don’t meet your standard of maleness or whatever,” Seth explained before taking a large gulp from his coffee mug, “The coffee’s really good by the way. Nice and strong,” he added with a nod after finishing it.

“Yeah,” Luke said as he nodded along and looked at the other two, Ryan just shrugged while Kirsten smiled and held out a mug for him, “thanks Mrs. Cohen,” he said taking it before looking back toward Ryan, “So what we working on first? Because I have your Dickens revisions and your draft for the _The Kite Runner_ paper and I need some help understanding how to use complex numbers because that isn’t going so well,” Luke explained as he pulled out a couple of folders from his backpack.

“Science, just finishing up my lab notes and then we’ll get into your math,” Ryan explained as he held up his workbook.

“And then your papers,” Luke thought aloud as he took a seat and a sip of the coffee, “And this coffee is good. Thanks again Mrs. Cohen,” he said to her before turning back towards the other, “so who do you have for science?” he asked as the three got to work.

A couple hours later it was just Luke and Ryan in the pool house as Luke lay on Ryan’s bed reading the last line of Ryan’s paper aloud, as Ryan sat at the counter with his laptop in front of him to make correction.

“Did I really say that?” Ryan asked as he fixed the final line.

“You really did dude. It’s why you always read your papers out loud. I mean the line looks good, but once you say it,” Luke tailed off as he shrugged at Ryan, tossing the paper off to the side. “But its fix now and everything else can wait until tomorrow’s study session,” he added sitting up and looking at the clock, “and it’s not even noon. Want to hit the surf?” he asked.

“You know Sandy keeps trying and getting me to surf too but I think I’ll stick to the pool for now. Want to join me?” Ryan offered while he put away the computer and shove his school work back into his backpack.

“Sure, I can stay for a couple hours. Keeps me out of my mom’s way as she gets ready for her dinner party tonight,” Luke answered as he jumped up.

“Dinner party?” Ryan asked, pulling out his swim trunks, holding an extra pair out toward Luke.

“Thanks,” Luke said grabbing the trunks, “My mom host one every month for some of my dad’s best corporate clients. Mostly a way for my dad to get them to buy more,” he explained as he dropped his khakis and stripped down pulling on the trunks.

“Glass walls,” Ryan commented amused as he stepped into the backroom, leaving the door open.

Luke turned and looked at the wall of glass doors bedside and behind him before shrugging, “whatever. I’ve got the goods, who care if anyone looks,” Luke said as he grinned and flexed his arms a couple of times.

Shaking his head Ryan came stepped out of the bathroom, “I have a feeling you’re going to be a hit at the club next week. We’re still on?” Ryan checked as he headed out toward the pool.

“Man I am looking forward to it. Where the Cohen’s think you’ll be?” Luke asked before cannon balling into the pool.

Throwing a couple of the floaters into the water Ryan glanced at the main house before answering, “I told them you and some of the guys were doing a team bonding night.”

“Not to far from the truth,” Luke said with a smile. “I’ll tell my folks the same, see if Henry will help cover. He won’t ask many questions,” he said, pulling one of the floaters under him and then letting it float him up. 

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed as he dropped into the water, “But about Marissa,” Ryan stopped and looked toward Luke.

“What about Marissa?” Luke asked, not turning toward Ryan.

“Well, going to a club in another city without her is close to what just happened to her so I can’t not tell her. I don’t want her to think,” Ryan dropped off not sure what to say next.

“Don’t want her to think you’re just like me?” Luke said, finally looking toward Ryan, “The fact you’re worried means you aren’t. I didn’t even think of it. Never did,” he admitted.

“Yeah,” Ryan said slowly as he got onto his float, “So I’m telling her some of the guys are heading to LA too,” he explained.

“Team bonding,” Luke nodded, “you really know how to make a single excuse work on everyone and hard to check up on as it’s not the whole team and most of the guys will scatter on a Saturday night. Would be hard for anyone to figure out we’re not with any of them. Nice Ryan, nice,” Luke complimented as he leaned back and enjoyed the sun.

Ryan just shrugged and let himself drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I realized that the so much time passes before The Secret it will take a little longer to get there but I don't think anyone will really mind.
> 
> Look forward to the next part in Hitting as Luke and Ryan head to LA to Hit the Clubs.


End file.
